


The Stars Lean Down to Kiss You

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypsetale, POV Second Person, Waterfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had to keep going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for school; with some minor editing, haha.

      Your breath tickled the rock next to your face, cool air puffing out and creating damp clouds that blocked your vision for a  succinct amount of time before fading, permeating through the air, but you felt just as suffocated when it faded. There was a gentle drip of water, splashing dully against the damp ground every twenty seconds, and you flinched, body locking up further, slowly unwinding, and then freezing again as another sound broke through your senses. Crystals embedded in rock twinkled, a  stark contrast to the dark caverns they decorated. When you were younger, they felt like thousands of little North Stars, grounding you and providing some sort of direction. Now, it felt as if they were mocking you, unharmed;  _ you’re going to die _ , they giggled at him,  _ and there’s nothing you can do about it _ .

      It wasn’t that you were afraid of dying, though. At this point, it would be the best fate— you held no  qualms against going peacefully, to fade like the breath tickling your throat. You would  acquiesce contently, if it wasn’t for your family. Your tiny little family of two. Your brother, you were— well. You were all he had left, weren’t you? Dad, he didn’t even remember dad. Mom… you didn’t even remember, yourself. You thought she had smelled like roses. Your sibling probably had his own way to  elucidate her— polite and motherly, or loud and eccentric? Maybe a blend. No other siblings, no grandparents. You distractedly recalled your sibling’s devastated  countenance as you tugged on his hand frantically, _Sans_ _ , please —  _

      Curtly, you shook your head, clearing it. Your fingers ghosted against the wall, then jerked when you hear the  terse drop of of water hit the ground. You breathed in. Swallowed. Exhaled. Pensive, you stepped forward, and your foot grazed the edge of the stone, pebbles crumbling beneath you. A shudder rippled through you. You’ve never been afraid of heights, but you’re going to slip, now. You’ve never been strong, either, and as you thought of the  prerogative of the crystals blinking down at you, a strangled choking noise, wet like a sob, disrupted the near silence directly after water stings your skull. 

      You had to keep going. For him. It was for him.

      A low, pained moan trailed from the caves behind you, and you echoed it with a spiraling breath. Tears started to stain your cheeks and you prepare for the rawness of your throat to worsen as you take another step, little tremors running through your bones. Breath is knocked from your chest as it slipped, hand throwing out as a struggling yelp bursted from your nonexistent lungs.

      The crystals flash against nonexistent light as you fall.

      You could swear they whispered  _ goodbye _ .

**Author's Note:**

> It's not supposed to be long,, aha


End file.
